


sweet

by uhvenjurs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhvenjurs/pseuds/uhvenjurs
Summary: a sickly sweet drabble involving you, cake batter and your equally as decadent boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is @keepmeholland from tumblr. i've decided to back up all my works from my blog to ao3 should anything bad happen to my blog and i end up losing my content. thanks for reading, and feedback is always welcome!

“is that chocolate cake batter i see?”

your movements falter as you feel a big pair of arms wrap around your torso, lips pressed to the spot where your jaw meets your neck. shaking your head you dip a finger in the thick batter but keep it hidden behind you as you turn around to face your intruder.

“why, yes it is,” you say, then presenting your finger to tom. “want a taste?”

“how nice of you to offer,” he starts, gently taking your hand. a smile grows on his face until you move and get a dot of batter on the tip of his nose, laughing afterwards.

living with tom was an offer that was made on your two-year anniversary, which you enthusiastically agreed to. the first month in your newly shared apartment was spent moving your things in and taking it upon yourself to clean and decorate. tom wasn’t the neatest person in the world, but he did help and made sure afterwards that he cleaned up after himself. another benefit was that you became closer to tessa, especially on days when tom would be out until late at night. you would spend the day watching movies on the couch and then taking her for a walk, then come back home and fall asleep until tom came home. it made him happy to see that his two favorite girls were bonding, and it presented him many opportunities to take a thousand pictures, of which he gladly took.

you put a bit of the batter on your lips and kiss him. chuckling, he pulls you in closer to him and swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, humming approvingly.

“sweet,” he agrees, running his fingers through your hair, “but my angel is sweeter.”

“you give me a toothache, holland,” you mutter, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “but i do love you.”

“i love you more than anything, darling.”


	2. best part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble about early morning sunshine and sleepy tom. inspired by "best part" by daniel caesar and h.e.r.

the golden sun casts its rays between your blinds, enveloping your bedroom in a warm glow. you have been awake for some time now, but could not bring yourself to stir or make the slightest of movements. next to your sleeping body was tom, whose arms were lazily wrapped around you, his face merely inches from your own. you had the entire day planned out, starting with making breakfast and then hitting the town for some adventuring and food. yet, with a sweet face like tom’s sleeping so peacefully, you feel tempted to lie in bed with him all day and never leave.

“darling, it’s rude to stare,” he mumbles as his eyes slowly open, pulling you closer. he rests his head in the crook of your neck, breathing in and taking in your scent, relishing in the fact that you are his and his only.

“i can’t help it,” you say, entangling a hand through his soft curls. “you’re cute when you’re asleep.”

he hums and presses a tender kiss to your shoulder. “you’re cute all the time.”

blushing, you pull away and take the time to admire his features. his soft brown eyes are clouded with drowsiness but still hold a bit of expression from being with you, pouty lips tinged with pink that needed desperately to be connected with yours. you do exactly that, starting slow and gentle, then moving deeper and with more fervor. tom slowly positions himself so that he’s on top, hands caressing your face.

“y'know,” he starts, moving down to your jaw, “i’m supposed to meet with harrison today.”

“oh?”

he hums again. “but i might just have to cancel so that i can stay in bed with you all day.”

“what would we do in bed?”

he tilts his head up at you, an incredulous look resting on his face as if to say 'you know damn well what we would do'. you laugh at the response and bring his lips to yours once more.

“i was hoping we could get out of bed to make some breakfast and then go out to the market,” you say.

“going out sounds nice,” he leans down, lips hovering over your ear, “but i’m afraid i have some other things to tend to first.”

his hands ghost over the bare expanse of your thighs, and you know from the start that would be a long time before you would get out of bed. yet, it wouldn’t matter in the end because tom loved you with every ounce of his being and made it his duty to make you the happiest in any and every way possible. you two completed each other in a way rare to most relationships, as if you two were exactly what the other needed to wake up in every morning – the best part in each other’s lives.


	3. easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty, so angsty. but it's better at the end.

you might have been difficult, but he knew that it was a shared effort between the two of you. when one person stops contributing to a relationship, the 50-50 balance is no longer, and it soon becomes up to the other to decide whether to keep going or not.

and tom desperately wanted to keep going.

he was not about to let the two years worth of built up trust and love return to dust, all because he was too lazy to maintain this foundation. no, he wanted you around for much longer than this. the boy needed you. his love for you took form as a humming warmth that settled in the pit of your stomach, spreading its way to your heart and pumping through each pathway in your body. you felt him in your fingertips, the apples of your cheeks, the tops of your thighs. he was everywhere, ubiquitous in every aspect.

it wasn’t until a dramatic 'darling' escaped his pouty lips that you noticed the gap between the two of you. of course, when you did, you were the first to take the blame. maybe if you had taken a closer look at things, if you had been more willing to change things, if you had made an effort to–

“stop,” he whispered. “i’m gonna make this work, love. don’t worry, okay?”

“i’m sorry. god, tom, i’m so sorry.” you grabbed his hands and he moved quickly to cradle your face between them.

“i love you,” you repeated over and over again as he pressed his lips to each corner of your mouth, your forehead, your nose. he finally connected those lips to yours and it felt as if the world came crashing down all around you. you were safe with him, and he was going to fight to keep you. even when you felt like the odds weren’t in your favor and calling it quits seemed to be the only way to fix things, tom would be there to convince you otherwise because he loved you.

and you loved him so much more.


End file.
